meitorfandomcom-20200214-history
Archslain Tegus
Archslain Tegus is a prominent supporting character in the Sabre of Meitor campaign. He is notable for uniting all 17 of the clans of the Great Plain and establishing the Georgic Alliance. He is a peerless leader, with phenomenal skills with a bow. Tegus was born at a time of unrest for the Great Plain. A fierce civil war embroiled the Plain at the time. At a young age, Archslain grew tired of the bloodshed and deceit. It was at this point he decided to stop the fighting as soon as he gained manhood. When Archslain reached the age of 17, Aeris Rawle took the Armanian throne, and formally relinquished control of the Great Plain. This had a great effect on the young Lion, who traveled to Arman City to befriend the new emperor. It was on this journey that he entered an archery competition and discovered his proficiency with bows. When Archslain returned, he was saddened to hear of his father's death, though also slightly relieved. At his 18th, he would have been expected to challenge his father for the ruling power over the clan. Now in control, Archslain set about making peace with many clans, including the Morzon and Forrest Clans. One of the last clans to join him was the Oda clan, which only submitted when the heir apparent Nobunaga Oda left the Great Plain in protest. Life as Chief of the Georgic Alliance As the popular leader, Archslain created the Men of Knowledge, a group of individuals who would guide foreigners across the Great Plain. This was very popular with other countries, and talks began to allow the Georgic Alliance to enter the United Liken Federation. In 580 UB, Archslain's son Alzah was born. Although originally sickly, the boy would grow up to be a strong boy loyal to the Tegus. To celebrate his birth, an archery competition was held. The new father didn't miss a single shot, earning the nickname Lion of Perfection. However when Archslain tried to abolish the Night of the Long Spear tradition, he was met with resistance from many clans, in particular the Oda clan, now under Nobunaga's command. As a compromise, the Georgic code of honour was established in 582 UB. In 599 UB, his son Alzah was caught raping another chieftain's daughter. When Alzah refused to surrender an eye as per the code of honour states, he was killed through The Futility, with Archslain firing the first bolt. Since then, Archslain has refused to leave the Great Plain, and his hold on the Chief of the Georgic Alliance position has become much less favourable without an heir. However Archslain cannot take a second wife until his first dies. With his first wife now in her later years, she is no longer able to bear his children. Sabre of Meitor Campaign Battle at Honours Camp When the Heroes of Time arrived at Honours Camp, they attended Archslain's war council on the rising threat of Count Benjen III. Before an agreement had been reached however, Archslain was stabbed by Nobunaga Oda. He was protected during the resulting fight by the Heroes of Time. One such member, Isabel, offered to stay behind to protect the remnants of the Georgic Alliance. Seeing the state of the tribes, Archslain sent Isabel on a mission to Acacisa to get reinforcements from the stout neutral Kathus Warde. Fight on the Great Plain Archslain welcomed the Heroes of Time to Honour's Camp, where they told him to let the Armanian Army pass through unopposed. Although reluctant, Archslain agreed if the Armanians aided them in killing Count Benjen. During the fight, Archslain was able to keep his forces together and fend off the Count. Journey to Arman Archslain and the remaining members of the Georgic Alliance (now only approximately 20 men) were discovered by the Heroes of Time whilst they journeyed to Arman Castle. Realising that the Georgic Alliance was gone, Archslain agreed to travel with the heroes. Attack on Arman Castle Archslain was part of the group that was smuggled into the castle by Astral. He took part in the fight that claimed the life of his bitter rival Nobunaga Oda and then watched on as Bramble the Brutal was killed by a combination of Zenaxus and Seth Qualls. Into the Desert After the Heroes of Time return from the Isle of Ancients, Archslain joins them in their quest heading towards Dead Mans Sands. He initially has a frosty reception with the Wolny who were Georgics banished over a hundred years ago but quickly works out a peace truce. Assault on Dead Mans Sands Archslain is part of the force that attack the castle of Count Benjen III. He helps hold the line whilst the heroes finally slay the malicious vampire lord. He also helps to run the Count's ship as the group race to Carcino to track down the key. Battle of Carcino Bay After arriving in Carcino, Archslain is placed defending the docks with his bow alongside Ertelas. When the smoke clears and it becomes clear that there are too many enemies, Archslain forcibly tells the Lava Magus to leave, offering to hold the line on his own. The Lion of Perfection is able to kill several men before he becomes a causality of Jiamat's Acid Needle attack...Category:Character